1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure. Particularly, it relates to the vehicle body structure around a dash panel that defines a boundary between a vehicle cabin and a front compartment of the vehicle or another boundary between the vehicle cabin and the rear compartment.
2. Description Of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2852653, there is disclosed a positioning and temporary-assembling structure for arrangement of pins to fasten suspension members etc. to a vehicle body member, such as a dash panel.
In the structure, a plate supporting the pins is provided with elastic clips. Fitting the respective elastic clips into recesses formed on the vehicle body member carries out the temporary supporting and positioning of the pins.
Although it is general that a plurality of pins (i.e. four pins in front, rear, left and right positions) constitute the fastening parts between the suspension member and the vehicle body member, the above-mentioned prior art structure has no function to adjust the accuracy in dimensions among the pins since each pin only supports the suspension member at a single position thereon. Thus, the above prior art structure requires an adjusting jig to ensure the accuracy in dimensions among the plural pins, causing the installation cost and the working cost to be increased with the addition of a step of setting the jig, disadvantageously.
Meanwhile and recently, some body panel members having extrusions and castings made of light metal, such as aluminum alloys, in place of conventional press moldings have carried it out to construct the vehicle body. For example, there is a vehicle body structure on development. In the structure, in order to enhance the rigidity of the dash panel defining the boundary between the vehicle cabin and the front or rear compartment, a material of light metal is extruded into a closed-sectional structure having inner and outer walls to the width direction of the vehicle. While, in order to reinforce the so-constructed dash panel, a reinforcement member made of a casting of light metal is arranged under the dash panel and joined to the dash panel.